Wedding Day Nerves
by JailyForever
Summary: Lily is nervous as she prepares to do a big job on her father's wedding day.


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Fire  
 **Subject:** Home Economics  & Domestic Magic: Knitting Patterns  
 **Task:** Write about a flower girl  
 **Writing Club:** Short Girl Appreciation Day - Write about someone who is short.  
 **Word Count:** 907

* * *

Wedding Day Nerves

"Auntie 'Mione, I'm nervous," Lily said, tugging at the hem of her bridesmaid dress. "What if I do something wrong? What if I make a mistake? I don't want to ruin your wedding to Daddy."

Hermione crouched down to her soon-to-be step-daughter's level, and pushed her light red locks out of her face.

"Oh, sweetheart, you could never do that. You'll do wonderfully," she whispered, smiling broadly. "You are going to be the best flower girl ever."

"Really?" Lily asked, her emerald green eyes widening.

"Yes, really," Hermione replied, offering Lily an encouraging smile. "You've been practising so hard, and you did a great job during the dress rehearsal."

"I did?" she questioned in amazement.

"Yes you did, and you will be even better today," Hermione told her, wrapping her arms around the five-year-old and kissing her on the forehead. "And I wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't the best girl for the job."

Lily smiled, the nerves she was feeling dissipating slightly and she planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek.

"I love you, Auntie 'Mione," Lily said, stepping out of the bride's arms. "I'm happy you're marrying Daddy."

Hermione smiled at the young girl. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

Lily nodded her head eagerly. "Yes."

"So am I," Hermione told her just as someone knocked on the door. The bride turned her head and called: "Come in!"

The door slowly creaked open and a slightly balding man entered the room.

"We're almost ready for you, sweetie," he said with a broad smile on his face. "You look absolutely stunning by the way."

"Thank you, Dad," Hermione said, walking over and embracing her father.

"What about me, Mr Granger?" Lily asked, spinning around on the spot.

Mr Granger and Hermione laughed quietly as they separated. Hermione made her way over to the mirror to fix her makeup and re-apply her mascara whilst her father crouched in front of Lily.

"Lily-pad, you look very beautiful, and so grown up," he told her. "How old are you again?"

"This many," Lily said, holding up five fingers.

"No way," Mr Granger gasped. "I thought you were this many."

Mr Granger held up ten fingers in front of a giggling Lily.

"You're silly," Lily commented. "You were at my party last month, remember."

Mr Granger slapped his forehead. "You're right; see that's how grown up you look. You made an old man forget."

Hermione reappeared next to her father, smiling brilliantly. She adored how well her father had connected with Lily, and how accepting he had been of the fact that she would soon be a stepmother to three children.

"Ready to go?" her father asked, straightening himself up and offering his daughter his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermione answered. "Lily?"

"Ready, Auntie 'Mione," she answered, picking up her basket off the table. "Let's do this."

~o~o~o~

Lily smiled brightly as she stood at the end of the aisle. She grasped her basket tightly in her hands as she turned to look at Hermione.

"You're going to do great," Hermione whispered, giving her two thumbs up.

She turned back around and, as the music began to play, she started to walk down the aisle. Every two paces, she placed her hand into her basket and picked up a few petals and scattered them in front of her. The smile never left her face, and it only grew the closer she got to the altar and she saw the look on her father's face.

When she reached the altar, she walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"You did great, sweetie," Harry whispered in her ear. "And you look so pretty."

"Thank you," she replied before stepping away from her father and skipping towards the front bench where her two older brothers sat. James had a scowl on his face whilst Albus had a look of indifference. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering why they hadn't wanted to be part of their dad's wedding day. After a few moments of thinking, she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the ceremony which was about to begin.

~o~o~o~

"Does this mean Auntie 'Mione's my new mummy now?" Lily asked innocently, looking up at her father as they entered the ballroom.

"Is that something you'd like?" Harry asked, glancing at his new wife with uncertain eyes as Lily nodded her head. "Then, yes if that's what you want."

"Well, don't expect me to call her mum," James said, scowling at his father.

"I would never expect that of you," Hermione answered, knowing how much he missed his late mother. Even five years on, the oldest Potter still felt the pain of her death more than his siblings.

"Good," James said before walking off towards the buffet to get some food.

"Al?" Harry asked, turning to his youngest son.

"I'm not calling her mum either," Albus answered quickly. "Maybe one day, but not now."

Harry nodded his in understanding before his son walked off to join his older brother at the buffet table.

"Don't worry, they'll come around, Mum," Lily said, throwing her arms around Hermione and hugging her.

"Yes they will," Harry agreed, kissing his new wife on the cheek. "Or at least I hope they will."

Hermione smiled fondly at her new husband. "As long as they're happy, that's all that matters," she told him. "We're a family now."


End file.
